


Spirits

by CaveAdministration



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: and we're back up to a longer word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveAdministration/pseuds/CaveAdministration
Summary: Sakura Week Prompts: Day 4 - Zodiac





	Spirits

When Sakura was born, the stars were aligned just so that the Zodiac Aries inhabited her body. It was a rare occurrence, but not completely unheard of in the small village of Konoha where all twelve of the Zodiacs were spiritually connected. There was always twelve people in the word with special powers, and when one passed away, the next to be born under the right stars was the next vessel. Konoha seemed to be a common place for such births.

When Sakura was five, she turned into a Ram that formed fire with her mind. It was, admittedly, a small spark, but it scared her nonetheless and it was only her parent’s calm attitude that changed her back. From that point on, Sakura had horns poking out from beneath her hair.

She was ashamed of them at first. Wasn't it weird to have horns? What about her classmates? Would they not want to be friends anymore? But no. They marvelled over her horns, saying that they wished they were blessed by the Zodiac too.

When Sakura was seven, she met Ino. Ino was great. She was funny and lovely and most of all, she was like Sakura. Imprinted on the back of her hands were weight scales. Ino showed them off, proud that she was blessed by Libra.

Ino, Sakura found out, could easily balance anything. Objects, her feelings, decisions. She could also change the direction of the wind. It seemed like a small gift, but it was certainly more useful than turning into a sheep.

A year later, Sakura met Sasuke who had a tail poking out of the back of his pants. He was more like her than Ino. He turned into a lion that breathed fire. It was a more volatile connection than hers, but they were still similar and Sakura was glad to find that.

When she was ten, Sakura met Kiba and Shino. Shino could control the air just like Ino, but it was the strength of it he could change. Strangely enough, he loved the rivers around town and he was always seen sitting by the water's edge. Kiba talked to crabs and controlled the flow of water; his power grew and waned with the moon. He loved the rivers just as much as Shino. Shino carried a large jug of water on his back, and Kiba always had crabs following his movements.

They were all friends as they grew up and Sakura wondered as to where the rest of the Zodiac lived. She could feel in her bones that another resided in Konoha, but despite her searching everywhere for them, they were nowhere to be found.

When Sakura was twelve, she went on a trip and met a boy. Haku was as beautiful as Ino and she felt more complete when she saw him raise the Earth as he stomped his hooves. His horns curled from his forehead and Sakura was sad to leave him.

Three years passed and Sakura went to Suna. She met more friends but only one man resonated to her bones. Sasori’s tail whipped from side to side as he told Sakura about the constellations and drew water up from beneath the desert’s dry ground. She wouldn't miss the sand, but she felt like she left part of herself behind when she returned to Konoha.

It was then she made a decision. She would search the countries for the Zodiacs. She would find them, and even if she couldn't be with them forever, she would feel more complete.

In Sound she found Kimimaro, twin stars on his forehead. He was a lost boy who she wanted to help but he was much too proud. He summoned air as it hurtled from his mouth and she left hoping that she had helped him, if only a little.

Iwa was a cold, harsh place, but Sakura wasn't surprised when she met someone so lively. Deidara thrived in his element, creating and destroying the ground as he charged to and fro as a bull. Like Sasori, Sakura was glad to have met him but sad to leave as she continued onto Kiri.

Kisame was a man Sakura admired. He reminded her of strength, and laughter, and of power. He could morph into a shark and create lakes, his gills allowing him to swim whenever he wished. He promised to come visit her too, and Sakura was the happiest she had been in months.

She returned home through Ame and in the constant rain met Pein. He seemed an innocent man corrupted by the weight of the world and he formed that earth around him like a shield. Sakura wished he would believe more in those that loved him and left Ame with a heavy heart.

Sakura returned to Konoha after years of searching, still missing a piece of the puzzle. One more remained and finally, months later, Sai appeared. He was as lost as Kimimaro at first, but he slowly came to love and care and his warmth spread like the fire within him. His power was his aim, and his arrows or words always struck true.

Sakura was an anomaly, even more so than the others, as she desired to meet the rest of the Zodiac who did not seek out such a connection. Over the years she felt some pass and their spirits move to other vessels who she found and comforted until eventually she died and her spirit rejoined her family in the stars. To those on Earth, Sakura was a new twinkle in the night sky, and she stayed there for an eternity, watching over and guiding her new vessels as they roamed the Earth, just like her.


End file.
